


Shattered

by ilovemyTobi



Series: Light [1]
Category: Death Note
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 21:10:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemyTobi/pseuds/ilovemyTobi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When his heart shattered for such an evil man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattered

**Author's Note:**

> This contains spoilers for the end of Death Note.   
> Plus this is me expressing my love for Light Yagami.

His heart breaks for him. Pounding through his chest, hurting his ribs. His heart breaks over such a beautiful fallen angel. Full of confusion and hate. The angel is lost though he will never admit it. He's crazy with power he never understood.  
As he watched him struggle and scream at his last moments, growing ugly and weak. Revealing the horrid monster within. The shattered remains of his heart crack. This is humanity, so ugly, so twisted. He wants to take care of him, cradle him in his arms.

Near loves him. This sick and twisted creature. A murderer full of hate and gone mad. Tears stream down his face for no one to see as he watches his fallen angel breath his last breath. Life slipping away, spirit leaving the angel. The haggard lines of hate smooth away. Leaving a young lost and innocent soulless body.

Of a fallen angel.

Light Yagami.


End file.
